


There's Something So Magic About You

by Flavoredfaeman



Series: Brian/Galahad Superiority [1]
Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Mordred and brian where friends I make the rules, Other, brian and galahad deserve to kiss gently, this is gonna make me yearn, this is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavoredfaeman/pseuds/Flavoredfaeman
Summary: Merlin (Brian) and Galahad are soft
Relationships: Drumbot Brian (The Mechanisms)/Galahad (High Noon Over Camelot)
Series: Brian/Galahad Superiority [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016062
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticfoolish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticfoolish/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred and Merlin meet

The Hanged Man had been in Camelot since before history. Wrought in copper and wire, no one could remember why it had been hung from the gallows, but it had always been there.

Strangely, no one thought to let it down either. That is, until Mordred came to Camelot from the saxons.

Curly hair cut short with a small puff on top, hat and clothing all worn and old, and eyes kind and wiser than his years.

Striding into Camelot, head held high, Mordred took one look at Merlin and stopped in his tracks.

"Um, hello?" Mordred greeting cautiously, unsure about how to approach the large metal man.

Merlin blinked, taken aback by the actual greeting. It had been a very long time since anyone had spoken to him.

"H-" his voice box crackled from disuse and he winced. "Hello."

Mordred smiled at Merlin and, through the rust, Merlin smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking, is there a reason you're hanging from the gallows?"

"Ah. Well," Merlin cleared his throat. "I can't get down."

"Oh." Mordred frowned thoughtfully. "Would… you like down?"

"Yeah, actually. That would be nice."

"Alright then."

Mordred began inspecting the gallows from which Merlin was hung.

"Well good news, you definitely can come down. Bad news, I'm gonna have to get someone to help me."

Mordred stepped back, wiping his hands on his pants, then he held one out to Merlin.

"I'm Mordred by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm known as Merlin or the Hanged Man, or on occasion prophet. But Merlin works."

Merlin reached out and took Mordred's hand and shook it.

Mordred nodded at him, gave Merlin a kind smile and went to find someone to help him let down Merlin.

Unfortunately it was not to be, and while Mordred was quick to be welcomed into the town no one was willing to help him let down the Hanged Man.

Everyone was either of the belief that he had been put up there for good reason, others were scared of him, and some just refused for their own unexplained reasons.

Regardless, Mordred was not to find help from Camelot, not even from his father.

So Mordred returned to the Hanged Man and sadly told him of this. Merlin understood, of course, and was quick to reassure Mordred.

Mordred promised to find a way to get him down, and Merlin thanked the young man. Then Mordred went back into Camelot, and to his new life.

Mordred would often come and visit with Merlin and they would sit and talk for hours at a time.

Mordred would talk about his life so far or complain about how Arthur didn't understand that he was Mordred's father.

Merlin tried not to talk much other than to give Mordred advice or to tell tales of things he had witnessed on the station, long before Mordred's birth.

But on one particularly quiet day he shared something more.

The two had been sitting and hanging quietly, just enjoying each other's presence and the peace of it all.

Then, so quiet Mordred almost thought he was imagining it, Merlin began to sing.

"There was a man both good and true… All alone and a-lowly."

Merlin's singing was slow and sometimes his voice box would crackle, as it was with his speaking. But Mordred had the time to sit and listen, and he wanted to know what Merlin had to say.

"Branded a witch for what he could do… Lost in the cosmos lonely."

Was this his story? Mordred wondered. Was this how Merlin ended up here?

"They took him and threw him into the sky… Whence he came and where he would die."

Merlin's voice strained, and Mordred kept his eyes forward, staring out into the desert.

"In the cold of space his eyes did bleed… With crystals glimmering his body did freeze. Slowly, slowly the frost crept through… Stopping his blood as on he flew. Business 'll fixed for ever more… His bones encased in a screaming form. At last his heart, its beating slowed… But it did not cease, his tale was not o'er."

Mordred winced, that must have been painful.

"Metal-bound his heart beats still… He's not for heaven, nor yet for hell."

So it was Merlin's story.

Mordred still had questions, many questions, but he didn't want to break the silence that had fallen them again.

So Mordred reached out and set a comforting hand on Merlin's arm. Merlin put his own hand over Mordred's and that's how they sat until it started to get dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one else will write soft brian/galahad content I'll do it!! They deserve to kiss gently and sweetly!
> 
> You can find me @flavoredfaeman on most social media


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets a certain preacher

It was quiet the day that Galahad rode into Camelot.

He rode in casually, slowing to a stop by Merlin.

The sun had been beating down against Merlin's brass skin all day and he felt bad for the stranger who must have been overheated after the long ride across the desert.

Said stranger looked up at Merlin and he was suddenly hit with the realization that the man was incredibly attractive.

Merlin felt heat rise to his face and prayed that it couldn't be seen under the rust.

The stranger's eyes were wide and he looked… in awe? Merlin was expecting fear, or confusion maybe? But the stranger was looking at Merlin like he was a divine being.

The man reached up to his cowboy hat, took it, and placed it against his chest, then bowed to Merlin.

"O-oh?" Merlin stared at the man, confusion written all over his face.

The man looked up from his bow and tentatively held out his hand to Merlin.

Merlin blinked, then twisted his arm to lay his hand gently on Galahad's.

He saw Galahad wince and immediately scolded himself, he should have realized that hanging out in the sun like this would make him uncomfortably warm.

But before Merlin could pull away the man was bending over and pressing a kiss to his hand.

The man looked back up at Merlin and they made eye contact. Merlin tried to ignore his heart as it skipped a beat.

"My prophet, it is an honour to meet you."

Well, that sort of explained what was happening. The holy man must've thought Merlin was divine?

"Uh, hello, the honour is all mine."

The man smiled up at Merlin and he once again cursed Carmilla for giving him the ability to blush.

"What's your name, if I may?" Merlin asked, trying to get past the new and slightly odd respect he was being shown.

The man blinked up at Merlin then pulled away, straightening up, and reluctantly letting go of Merlin's hand.

"I'm Galahad, Father Galahad." And with that Galahad set his hat back on his head.

Galahad stood still for a second, seemingly in contemplation. Then he looked back up at Merlin and cleared his throat.

"May I pay you a compliment, my dear prophet?"

"O-oh. Sure, if you want to?"

"I would be remiss, my dear prophet, not to tell you that you are unfairly lovely."

"Oh," Merlin whispered, and if he thinks that if he had not grown accustomed to the heat of the sun, that that might have killed him.

"Th-thank you," Merlin whispered.

Galahad chuckled, rubbed his neck, and tilted his head down and away to hide his face behind the brim of his hat.

After a few seconds of flustered silence Merlin speaks up again.

"What brings you to Camelot, Galahad?"

At the sound of his name, Galahad looked up, his eyes wide.

"Uh - just life stuff, ya'know how it is."

Merlin nodded, he did not in fact  _ know _ how it was, but he wasn't going to pry if Galahad did not wish to share.

They talked some more, Merlin answering Galahad's questions about Camelot as best he could. Until it began to grow dark, and Galahad started, realizing that he really should go  _ into _ Camelot.

"I must be off for the night. Farewell, my dear prophet." Galahad dipped down into a low bow again, his hat placed against his heart.

"Farewell Galahad." Merlin hoped that the all too soon fondness he had for Galahad did not shine through his words.

With that Galahad rode into Camelot, into his new home.

That night Merlin had many dreams. Memories of the past and prophecies of the future flowed through his mind.

He did not recall most of them when the blazing sun began to rise, but they left behind a feeling of longing that he could not quite place.


End file.
